


A Promise Made to Be Broken

by shutterbug



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Promises, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: Wilson steals some time alone with House.Set between scenes of “Three Stories.”
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Promise Made to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For @iloveallofyounerds, who asked for “a stolen kiss, House/Wilson.” (I hope it isn’t too sad for you, dear.)

He knew he shouldn’t do it. Shouldn’t even  _ think  _ it. 

The blinds were all closed, sure. And Stacy had just left the hospital to catch a nap, yes. 

But House was out cold. His monitors told a calm story, but Wilson knew that a storm of toxins raged inside House’s body. He knew, at that moment, that he suffered. 

So Wilson combed House’s hair with a spread-open hand, leaned down, and touched his lips to House’s cheek. “It’ll be okay, House.” Wilson traced House’s dry lips with his thumb, then kissed his bottom lip with all the pressure of a snowflake on the breeze. 

He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he stood back up and whispered his promise, the words making their home behind his breastbone: “I’ll make sure it’s okay.”


End file.
